Stay Like This Forever
by sup-stephhh
Summary: "And Finn? No problems with him anymore, right?"  Kurt looked nervously around the room, refusing to stare at Burt. His heart sank as he searched within himself for an appropriate response.  "Of course," he repeated once again. "We…love each other…" Kinn.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: _Hello all! Some of you may recognize this fic as "Seeing You Stirs Memories", and that's because I've decided to completely revise it. What was meant to be a simple summer fanfic has now turned into one of my favorite stories ever, which I have loads of ideas for. The reason for my decision to restart this is because I feel that the whole plot was very rushed. After I went back and reread this story I found myself with many silly grammatical errors, plot errors, timeline issues, and just downright rushed chapters. At the beginning of chapter one I stated that the fic should only take me the course of the summer to complete, but now that I know exactly what I want from this story and myself, I'm going to do it all over, and do it right this time._

_As I briefly stated above, I had some timeline issues with this story the first time around. I changed a lot of things time-wise, for instance, Quinn is pregnant for most of the duration of this fic, New Directions do their ballads project, Burt and Carole get married, and __Beiste__ is the football coach. In other words, I combined elements from both seasons one and two to create some mesh of a timeline. Having so many things going on tended to confuse me, but recently I created an actual outline so I could never get confused anymore._

DISCLAIMER:_ I do NOT own Glee or any characters mentioned. I am, in no way, making a profit from this- it's all for entertainment purposes only._

WARNING(s):_ Slash, a bit of sexual content (although it won't ever include actual sex), and mild language. Also, if you count step-brothers as incest, add that to the list as well._

* * *

><p>Kurt, clad in an old McKinley football sweatshirt and silky pajama pants, stumbled downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast upon waking up one particular Saturday morning. As he poured his cereal into a bowl, a half-sleeping Burt Hummel entered the room, accompanying his son. Kurt looked up to make slight eye-contact with Burt as he walked to the pantry; but once he saw his dad looking back, he let his gaze fall to the floor. Ever since the day he purposely sabotaged the man's wedding for his own selfish reasons, Kurt felt nervous being around his dad. He felt like he couldn't even look him in the eye or give him a simple hug without feeling guilty for what he had done.<p>

But maybe that day would change those horrible feelings. Maybe it would erase the guilt, wash away the pain. After all, it was Burt and Carole's wedding day, meaning Kurt's original plans to stop his parents' special day ended up not working out. So that meant there was nothing left to feel remorseful about, right? Kurt sure hoped so…

"Hey Buddy," Burt started. "You look down; is everything alright?"

Kurt hated lying to his father. They were always so honest with each other, always looking out for one another. But here Kurt was, on one of the biggest days of Burt's life, with a secret big enough to fill two baseball stadiums. "I-I'm fine…" he lied. No. It _wasn't_ a lie- it was a fib, said with good intentions. After all, it would just hurt even more if Kurt said anything to ruin or distract Burt from his marriage.

"Are you sure? I mean, I feel like you've been acting more…masculine than you usually would."

Kurt, now looking up at his dad profoundly, seemed confused. Sure, maybe being with Finn a lot more was causing him to appear straighter, but he was still shocked by Burt's words. It wasn't even that Kurt was trying to seem "straight"; it was just that when he was with Finn, he felt more like 'one of the guys', and Kurt liked the idea of that sometimes.

"It's not a bad thing, Kurt, and I don't mind either way, but I just want to make sure you're not pulling anything like that time you pretended to not be gay just for my sake."

Kurt sighed and quickly shuddered, remembering Brittany's lips on top of his. "Dad, no, I'm fine, and still as gay as ever."

"Are you sure it's okay? Is something going on in school that's bothering you?"

"Dad, please," Kurt started, putting a reassuring hand on his dad's shoulder. "Nothing has changed. I assure you that yesterday I put two-hundred dollars on your credit card just buying scarves with Rachel and Mercedes at the mall."

"I…Wait, you did what?"

Kurt grinned obnoxiously, trying to weasel his way out of the kitchen. "It's your big day, Dad. There is no excuse for you to be worrying about anything but the wedding today."

The older Hummel rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to make you or the girls return anything from yesterday, but let me tell you now that those shopping sprees are going to have to go on hold while we settle in and get used to this new life." Seeing Kurt stride away, he added, "Got it?"

"Of course," Kurt answered in one breath, not turning around.

"Kurt?" Burt called out as his son was half-way up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"You're…okay with this…right?"

"Of course, Dad. I love Carole almost as much as Mom, and you two are perfect for each other," he answered sincerely.

"And Finn? No problems with him anymore, right?"

Kurt looked nervously around the room, refusing to stare at Burt. His heart sank as he searched within himself for an appropriate response. "Of course," he repeated once again. "We…love each other…"

~x~

"I just don't get _why_ we have to stop…" Finn and Kurt stood alone in the Church hallway a few hours before the reception, both torn apart by the fact that this would be their final secret meeting. "Quinn's still pregnant, and well, it's just really hard to deal with that."

"I don't comprehend. You're not keeping the baby anyway, so why should it be stressful at all?" Kurt may have been feminine, but when it came to legitimate girl problems, he could be clueless.

"She's just so…She's just…a big ball of stress and emotion. I didn't even know it was possible for someone to have _that_ many hormones." Frazzled from just the mention of Quinn, Finn exhaled deeply. "You never answered my question…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Why do we have to stop? I mean, who cares if our parents are married? It's not like we're actually related. And this relationship- or whatever the hell this even is- is so screwed up anyway, so who cares?"

"Finn—"

"Dude, just hear me out. Living together means more alone time anyway, so it's not like we'll need to sneak around the school."

"If we were to _ever_ get caught…"

"Look…" There _had_ to be a reasonable compromise here. "I'm not ready to let this go, and I _know_ you're not either. Let's just wait 'till after Quinn has her baby- that'll give us a few more months together." Finn hated that. If it were up to him he would dump Quinn to just be with Kurt, still keeping it a secret, of course. He would ignore the fact that they were sort of brothers, and continue to sneak around with the boy looking up at him. But quitting in a few months, at least, was better than quitting cold turkey, he figured.

Kurt smiled. "Sounds reasonable. You've got yourself a deal, Hudson." It sounded, even more than usual, like Kurt was pretty much just being used as an outlet to Quinn's drama, but he didn't really care. All that mattered was that he got to spend a little more time with the one boy he loved.

Finn grinned, going in to press Kurt's lips against his.

Although it was just a peck, it surprised Kurt because of how…public it was. Nobody was actually there with them, but soon enough the room would be flooded with people. They're lucky nobody walked in on them… "Where're our parents, by the way? They're taking their sweet time, I suppose?"

Finn shrugged. Why were their parents later than expected? Whatever…more private time to fool around. "Wanna go make out in my car?" he asked abruptly.

"I…Sure." Kurt was feeling risky that day. Maybe they could manage to fog up the windows so they wouldn't be visible, he wondered. Who knew? Kurt was still getting used to having somebody to secretly make out with.

And this could be one of their last moments together…

* * *

><p>AN: _For the old readers, yes, a lot of it is exactly the same, but there are a lot of changes as well and I hope you enjoyed it more. And for all the new readers, I'm happy you're reading and I hope you continue to. Now that I know exactly where this story is going, there will be more chapters in the near future!_

_Reviews make the world go 'round. :)_


	2. Chapter 2: The News

A/N: _Alright, here's chapter two. Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites! :)_

* * *

><p>FIVE MONTHS EARLIER:<p>

Finn rolled out of bed twenty minutes later than he intended on one lovely morning. Unfortunately, he found himself short of sleep recently because of all the baby drama going on in his life. It was safe to say he had it harder than most teens in his time. After all, trying to lead a horrible and uncooperative football team who had a season-long losing streak, singing the main male vocals for almost every song in Glee Club, dealing with his pregnant girlfriend's raging hormones which were escalating day by day, and trying to fight off the cruel but accurate nickname some peers made up for him, Frankenteen, weren't common problems that everyone had to deal with.

Oh, right, and he was also struggling to keep up with his secret, on-the-side relationship with a boy who would probably eventually end up being his step-brother. A _boy_. Finn, honestly, didn't even know how he had managed to get so intimate with a certain Kurt Hummel. Freshman year Kurt was just that weird gay kid who was so far in the closet he could find his Christmas presents. Sophomore year he was the incredibly feminine gay kid, with a hell of a voice, who had a creepy crush on him. But what more could Finn expect? –Every girl in school had feelings for him; what made guys any different?

Then Mr. Schue _had_ to do it. He _had_ to force Kurt and Finn to work on a ballad project together for Glee Club. But, surprisingly enough- like most of their relationship- Finn made the first move. Kurt was rambling on about why ballads are such an essential part of a show choir performance (something about the emotion of them hitting home with the judges…) when Finn just did the unthinkable. He kissed Kurt. He kissed Kurt _freaking_ Hummel on the lips.

~x~

_Kurt pulled back, shock flooding his body. "Finn…I—"_

"_Kurt, wait," Finn interrupted. He could feel the blood rush away from his face. What was he even thinking? Obviously he wasn't- he had just kissed a boy._

"_Y-Yes, Finn?"_

_Finn didn't know what to do or say. Was he supposed to apologize? But for what, considering he had just fulfilled Kurt's biggest desire? Even so, it felt like the right thing to do. "Sorry…"_

_Kurt gulped lightly before answering, "I should…go. I'll…see you tomorrow at school."_

_Finn didn't intend to make the shorter boy leave; he wanted to stay with him, actually. But he didn't move a muscle as he watched Kurt exit through the front door and take off. How could he do such a thing? And who would he be able to tell? Certainly not his mother, who was currently in a serious relationship with Burt…_

~x~

Finn now found himself in his Spanish class about two months after that fateful night. He and Kurt did manage to complete the ballad project with some loose feelings still floating in the air. After they got the assignment out of the way, Finn admitted to Kurt that he, somehow, had romantic feelings for him. They came up with a mutual agreement to secretly see each other, not knowing exactly what they were getting themselves into.

Those past two months had been great ones for Finn. Besides Quinn's pregnancy, everything was running smoothly in his. The football team was doing better with the help of McKinley's new coach: Shannon Beiste. Finn was finding it easier to memorize song lyrics for Glee, with the added plus that he got to see Kurt there every day at rehearsal. And Kurt...He turned out to be an excellent stress-reliever. But Finn had to admit, seeing the boy he was daydreaming about standing outside his Spanish class with a wry look on his face didn't look too good.

"Hola, Senior Schuester," Kurt recited uneasily, seeing as he had never taken a Spanish class in his life. Mr. Schue let him into the classroom when he continued, "Finn, s'il vous plait?"

Finn's head shot up impulsively at the sound of his name. For Mr. Schue being an amazing and fun Glee Club coach, his lesson plans about conjugated verbs bored Finn to death.

"Kurt, that's French." Will watched the two exchange eye contact before adding, "Go ahead…"

Finn exited the room with Kurt, closing the door as silently as possible behind him. "What's up?" He examined the boy up and down a few times before coming to the conclusion that Kurt was perfect. Finn just felt amazing while spending time with the boy. He was sort of…the best of both worlds. Finn could talk to him about _any_ of his guy problems, and Kurt just understood them all without judging or being harsh. On the other hand, when it came to girl advice, it was almost as if Kurt knew exactly what Quinn or Rachel or whoever was thinking. Finn felt nothing but pure bliss when he was with Kurt, weather they were just talking or kissing or whispering sweet nothings to each other…

"Did you talk to your mom yet?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"I- uh…no. What's going on?"

"Okay, I know she probably wants to tell you this herself, so act surprised when she does…"

"Whatever Dude, just shoot."

Kurt let out a long, defeated breath. "It's official. They set a date. Our parents are getting married."

Out of all the current drama going on in Finn's life, this was ten times more impacting than any of it. Married? Why so soon? They had only been together for three months prior…But wait, why did Kurt need to oh-so-urgently tell him? "That's great, but…so what?"

"So _what_? Do you not care about our relationship at all?" Kurt's voice gradually fell to a whisper as he went on. "This wedding equals us being step-brothers. You and I being step-brothers equals a crushed relationship."

Finn thought about that long and hard for a moment. Kurt had a point. Secretly dating his step-brother _did_ seem too creepy for his liking. "So, what do we do about it? Stop the wedding?"

Kurt's face lip up into a twisted sort of smile that seemed almost out-of-character for him. "Yes, Finn, that's exactly what we're going to do."

"Okay, I'm down with this." How was Finn even saying this? Was he really going to do something as selfish as ruin his mom's relationship for his own stupid sake? Regardless, he figured he'd worry about that later; he found himself quite fascinated with what Kurt had to say. "But…How do we make this happen?"

Kurt couldn't even believe he was coming up with such a diabolical plan in his head. His dad meant the world to him, and he knew this relationship- or _whatever_- with Finn would eventually fade away, but somehow he still liked the idea of planning this out. After a few minutes of awkward silence and wandering eyes, Kurt figured it out. "I've got it. You want to keep your reputation _and_ still be with me, right?"

"Of course."

"Then we're just going to have to kill two birds with one stone…"

* * *

><p>AN: _Okay, for all you old readers, the only changes I made here were regarding grammar and sentence structure, so you probably didn't find much of a difference. For all the new readers, how are you liking this so far? The next chapter will be longer because I'm combining two from the old story, and it'll come sooner than this one did. I hope this is good so far. :)_


	3. Chapter 3: The Procedure

A/N: _Yay! I'm sorry it took a little over two weeks, but I was busy. This one's a little longer than the others, but I combined chapters and I'm quite happy with the results. I'm just thrilled with the positive feedback from both old and new readers, and I hope I can continue to please you all with this one! God, as I was going through it, I changed so many things…I must have rushed these chapters when I first uploaded them for the original fic. Anyway, enjoy everyone!_

_Same disclaimers; same warnings._

* * *

><p>Later on that week, Finn found himself sitting in his ninth period class, watching the clock as the minutes slowly ticked away. He was neither listening to the current lesson plan in front of him concerning World War II nor the rambling girlfriend beside him.<p>

"Finn, you _need_ to help out with these bills before my parents start getting suspicious about where all this money is popping up from," Quinn whispered sternly. The pair sat close to the back of the room, so it was usually easy to get away with side conversations. "If you're just going to sit on your ass and be a Lima Loser…" she kept going on…and on, and on, and Finn was sick of it.

He nodded slowly, pretending to be engaged in the conversation as much as she was.

"No, don't just nod your head at me. Start doing something. I'm serious, Finn."

Did she really get mad at Finn for agreeing with her- or at least, pretending to agree with her? God, what more could she ask for from a sixteen-year-old boy with much more important priorities to focus on? …And by priorities, yes, for Finn that meant Kurt Hummel.

Oh shit, speaking of Kurt…Finn was suddenly reminded of what he was about to do once the last bell of the day finally rang and released him from the classroom. He started to become overly anxious, actually having thoughts of backing out. But, no, he was doing this for Kurt. He was doing this to save the only relationship in his life he cared about. Without Kurt, he would be stuck with Quinn and nobody to help him out with the drama…

"Finn…What's wrong with you?" Quinn asked. "You're sweating like a pig. Will you be okay for Glee?"

Snapping out of his absorbed state of mind, Finn looked up at Quinn and then down at himself. He _was_ sweating heavily…He was just nervous for his and Kurt's plan. Burt would end up hating him in the end, and his own mother would also be disappointed in him, but Finn had to constantly remind himself that it was all for a good cause: to stay with Kurt…

~x~

Kurt, too, found himself unfocused in his last period of the school day. He was an overall good student, therefore trying to pay attention most of the time, but that was nearly impossible with a certain Rachel Berry sitting next to him. After all, Kurt was Rachel's only true friend, and the class _was_ right before Glee Club, so who could expect them to stay silent for a whole forty minutes? They would usually use that time discussing Glee assignments, Broadway musicals, and how cool it would be if Kurt could sing the male lead at Sectionals with Rachel. Then there were always the times Kurt would have to listen to Rachel's newest detailed plot to win Finn back, where Kurt would constantly remind her that, _'No, we don't live together _yet_, Rachel'_.

That day was different though. Kurt managed to keep Rachel quiet for most of the period, convincing her that he was interested in the lecture. But really, Kurt couldn't keep himself anywhere near the lesson. His mind kept relapsing to all of the possible consequences he and Finn would have to go through if their plan backfired.

But Kurt, honestly, felt like dirt. He felt like the most narcissistic asshole to ever live. Who was he, claiming to put his dad's happiness before anything or anyone else in the world when he obviously cared more about a stupid boy than his father's marriage?

He waited desperately for the bell to ring; he just wanted to get everything over with before he started to change his mind. And eventually, after twenty minutes of talking mindlessly with Rachel and another twenty pretending to learn, the bell went off.

Kurt immediately hopped out of his seat, heading for the door. He turned to Rachel and said, "I'll…I'll meet you at Glee practice in a few minutes…"

Rachel nodded without questioning or bothering him, silently walking in the opposite direction. Getting rid of her was easier than he would have thought…

He then gripped tightly onto his shoulder bag as he proceeded to turn the corner and get to his locker.

~x~

Finn instantly rushed to his own locker, which was conveniently across the hall from his class, as soon as the bell rang. "I'll meet you at practice in a few minutes, Babe," he said to Quinn.

She was about to reply, when suddenly her lips crashed with her boyfriend's- obviously just to shut her up as fast as possible. She then just silently said a goodbye and headed to the choir room.

Once she was gone, Azimio and Karofsky approached their star quarterback. When Finn pulled the slushy from his locker, both of the other football players looked to him and each other in question.

"Who's that for?" Karofsky asked.

"Well," Finn started, boasting proudly. "I came to a realization yesterday, which is that I've talked the talk, but haven't quite walked the walk yet…"

More confused glances came from the kicker and defenseman.

"I haven't actually slushied anyone yet…"

"Well, who's that one for?"

Finn smirked slyly. "Kurt Hummel."

~x~

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Puck rushed over to the three other jocks as they walked toward Kurt's locker.

"What does it look like?" Finn asked sarcastically.

Puck rolled his eyes. "I can see clearly, Dumbass, and I'm telling you not to do it."

"Oh, don't be a hypocrite; you just slushied Jacob Ben Israel _yesterday_." Finn sighed, hoping his acting skills were being put to good use, considering he didn't actually enjoy being so rude.

"Yeah, because he's a loser who deserves it, but Kurt? He's actually not that bad; and _doesn't_ deserve it…"

At that moment Kurt and Brittany turned a corner, approaching the football group. Kurt stopped in his tracks at the sight of Finn, who was staring straight at him, slushy in hand. He looked at Brittany worriedly, who was hoping they could just turn around and avoid the whole situation.

Finn grinned mischievously at the pair, taking a step forward. Never had he felt like he had so much power before. Sure, he always _talked_ about his inevitable hold on the school because of his football status, but he never really abused that power until then. "Hope you like cherry, Hummel."

Kurt nodded quickly, never losing eye-contact with the taller boy.

"No?" Finn continued. "Well sorry, but that's all I have in stock for now…" Out of nowhere, he threw the liquid at the boy standing vulnerably before him.

Kurt's face curled up from the impact of the ice, which he knew would end up staining his clothes red. He put on the fakest sad face he could come up with, which actually turned out to be convincing enough. The scene was pure torture for him, not because of his clothes, or the fact that he just got a slushy thrown at him, but because he wanted, more than anything, to just laugh it off and lick the tasty beverage up. But he couldn't do that, not yet; he had to go through with this…for Finn…

"Yeah…take that…_faggot_…" Finn said awkwardly, not really knowing how to be _that_ mean.

Azimio and Karofsky then took off, congratulating Finn on his first slushy attack.

Puck looked disgustingly at his friend. "That's fucked up. Sorry Bro- I'm getting Mr. Schue…" He and Brittany then ran off to the choir room, leaving Kurt and Finn alone. _Finally._

They both directly smiled at each other when everybody else was gone. Finn went in for a hug, and tried to wipe some slush off Kurt's forehead.

"_Nice_ acting!" Kurt said.

Finn smiled goofily down at the other boy. "Thanks…You too."

"Me? I didn't do anything yet, but now's my turn to go cry to my dad about this."

Karofsky then wandered back into the otherwise-abandoned hallway, wondering what Finn was still doing.

Finn immediately shoved Kurt into the lockers he was standing against. "Don't…talk like that to me…ever again! God it, homo?"

Kurt nodded nervously, and Finn left the hallway with Karofsky. _Step one: complete, _Kurt said to himself. _Step two: get my dad to hate Finn's guts…_

After quickly stopping at the nearest boy's bathroom to at least clean himself up a little, Kurt heard the long speaker go off, saying, _"Will Schuester, report to the main office immediately."_

~x~

Kurt wondered what could have been going on upon hearing his Glee Club coach's name announced. Why would the main office need Mr. Schue? Didn't Puck and Brittany run to the choir room to get him? Did Finn decide to back out of the plan, doing something against what they had discussed?

Too many thought were racing through Kurt's head at once, so he figured he would just have to head to the office himself to see what was going on.

~x~

Finn was at Karofsky's locker with him, debating on what to do next. Dave was convincing him to skip Glee Club- _just this once_- to shoot some hoops with the other guys.

Finn was honestly conflicted. He and Kurt hadn't really discussed what would happen to Finn after the slushy attack. Was he supposed to head to rehearsal as usual? Was he supposed to stay with the other football guys? Was he supposed to leave the school altogether so he wouldn't be around when an angry Burt Hummel appeared to defend his son?

'_Will Schuester, report to the main office immediately.'_

"Well there you go," Finn said to Karofsky after they listened to the announcement. "That probably means I should head over to Glee…"

Even though what Finn said made little to no sense, Karofsky wasn't really smart enough to figure it out, and therefore nodded at his friend in agreement.

Although it managed to get out of having to hang out with the other jocks, the announcement only helped Finn become disputed once again. _Now_ what was he supposed to do? Was Will being called to the office going to affect any of the plan? As he continued on down the hallway, _of course_, he ran into none other than a red-drenched Kurt.

"Finn?" Kurt asked. "You're not at Glee yet?"

"N-No…I'm on my way, but I didn't know where I was supposed to go after I slushied you…"

Kurt sighed, taking a moment to think it over. "Go to the choir room."

Finn raised an eyebrow, motioning him to continue.

"Go to the choir room. Show up to rehearsal normally. If Puck's there, be ready for the wrath from him and some of the others. But _don't_ come to the office, not unless they call your name.

Finn nodded, taking it all in. "Okay, but what about you?"

"I sort of have an idea of how I'm going to put it to my dad, but you barging in on us could ruin that."

The boys then nodded at each other. Finn moved in closer to slowly give Kurt a goodbye kiss, but was rejected.

"See you…soon," Kurt said, backing away from Finn, before running off to the office.

~x~

Kurt cautiously opened the office door to find Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester, and Principal Figgins having what looked like an argument.

Sue turned her head as she heard the door open and close. "_This_ is what I'm trying to tell you, Figgins," she said, suddenly pointing at Kurt.

Kurt froze, afraid of what was going to happen next.

Sue got up from her seat, walking towards Kurt. "Look at this boy. Look at what he has to go through on a daily basis."

"Yes, Sue, I understand that. But what does that have to do with William's Glee Club?"

_Oh God._ Kurt thought, taking the slightest step forward.. _If this is one of her arguments as to why Glee should be disbanded, I do _not_ want to fuel her fire._

"It has _everything_ to do with that. Normal kids go home after school, correct?"

Will rolled his eyes, understanding where Sue was going with her quarrel.

"But what do Schuester's kids do after school? They stay here, for Glee Club. Now," she started, pulling Kurt closer to the group for examination. "Do you think my Sweet Porcelain would have slushy all over him right now if it weren't for him staying after school for Glee Club?"

"Coach Sylvester, if I may…" Kurt coughed loudly for attention. "Can somebody tell me what exactly is going on…?"

And about an hour later, Kurt found himself in the same office, still covered in slushy, sitting with Mr. Schue, Principal Figgins, and his father for a meeting. Things seemed to be going according to plan for him so far, with the surprising help of his former cheerleading coach, who insisted on calling his dad to come to the school for a meeting. But _this_ was the part where Kurt's acting skills had to come to good use.

He was sobbing, almost uncontrollably, to the adults before him. "I just…don't understand…why _me_?" he almost screeched in between sniffs. "I mean…why should they care…that I'm gay?"

"Kurt, please, calm down. What do you want me to do about it?" Figgins asked?

"I just…want the constant bullying to stop!" He reached for yet another tissue to blow his nose and wipe away his tears. He was a mess, with the combination of tears and cherry and snot covering his face.

"What exactly did they say to you?" Will asked sympathetically.

_Sniff._ "They…they threw a slushy at me…and called me a faggot and a homo…and…and," _sniff_ "and shoved me against the lockers…"

Burt stayed silent throughout most of the meeting with an irritated look on his face, trying to figure out what he could do to help his son. It broke his heart completely to see him like this, and he knew somebody was going to pay for putting Kurt through all that pain…

"Kurt, who did this?" Will asked.

"I….can't tell you…"

"Please, Kurt. It would make this a lot easier for us to help you if we knew who it was."

Kurt remained silent. After a moment he finally answered, refusing to look at his father, "Finn Hudson."

There was really no turning back at that point. The cat was out of the bag, and maybe Kurt would regret it later, but at the moment all he could think about was keeping a good relationship with Finn.

Burt finally spoke up. "Whoa. Wait, _what_?" he asked angrily. "Why would _Finn_ do this to you?"

"I…I don't know!" Kurt went back to sobbing. "I thought…he was nicer than all of them. I really did…"

"Do you think I should have a chat with Carole?"

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe…maybe…you should just…let the school handle…this…"

"Oh really? And since when has the school done anything to protect you?"

"Dad…no. I don't want this to affect…you…"

Burt nodded crossly. "Thank you for your time," he said to Figgins and Will. "But we're done here for now. Come on, Kurt."

"But _Dad_—"

"I'm serious. I love Carole, but I'm sorry, my family comes first…"


End file.
